The hepatitis C virus infection is characterized by persistent viremia and is a major cause of chronic liver disease. Recombinant interferon alfa-2b is the currently approved standard for initial therapy for patients with chronic hepatitis C. However, there is a high relapse rate once the treatment is stopped, suggesting lack of eradication or suboptimal viral suppression. Currently, there is no no general consensus on the treatment for patients with relapse of hepatitis C after the initial therapy.